Alot Like Love
by Anyankta
Summary: Read and find out. One shot, LuciusZeko


Chapter One  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh God...Zeko I'm sorry. The thoughts kept running through Lucius Malfoy's head. But Sorry wasn't gonna cut it. It wouldn't change the fact that Zeko Graveman was dead. And it was all because of Lucius. Over and over Lucius heard the shot of the gun, his lovers scream as it aimed straight for his head. And Zeko couldn't even run. The 29 year-old was chained up against the wall, brutally beaten already.

The blond said nothing at his lovers funeral. How could he? Then everone would know what had been between them. Actually, Lucius wasn't sure what was between them. But it felt alot like love. After everone but the burial people were gone, Lucius brushed his hand over the coffin, vowing never to come back.

Chapter Dos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
However, no matter what vows the Death Eater made, Lucius returned a week later, on Halloween. The same night that Lily and James died, and Voldemort was defeated for the first time. Setting down his cane, Malfoy sat on the marble tomb, that ran the length of the coffin beneath.

Lucius had made sure Zeko had gotten an elaborate burial and head stone. Afterall, the Malfoy's were loaded, and he had never gotten the time to spend the cash on his Lover while he was alive. But no amount of money would ever bring Zeko Graveman back. A slender hand traced the face that had been engraved in Zeko's likeness.

He could just see him now. looking down from above, smirking at the coldhearted Lucius Malfoy showing emotion. Especially showing emotion for someone the Malfoy had killed. Of course, Zeko always had had a strange sense of humor. They both did. Maybe that was why the got along so well.

Malfoy brushed his lips over the cold stone, shivering as wind stung at him. "I'll be with you within the year." For Malfoy was sure he would soon die. In some ways, he wanted to. Wanted to see Zeko again, wanted to have the guilt lifted. And so for the second time the Death eater departed, perhaps for heavy hearted than before.

Within the next sixteen years Lucius often visited the cemetary. No, he never called it a graveyard. That would just remind him to much of his lover. In those years he had raised a son, returned to Voldemort, and been in and out of Azkaban. And during his stay in the Wizarding prison, the blonde had spent alot of time thinking.

Most of the time it was about where he had gone wrong in his life. And it always led to agonizing thoughts about Zeko. However, it gave him time to think about what had happened. The last thing Lucius remembered before torturing and killing the white-haired male, was being with Voldemort.

By now, he was back in his mansion, thinking once again.This time he had a burst of intellegence. If he didn't remember what went on with Voldemort, that could only mean one thing. Lucius had killed his lover while under Imperious at the Dark Lords will.

Rage burned through Lucius. Stoney grey eyes filled with a hatefull metallic glint. With a loud pop, the death-eater appeared in Voldemorts hide-away. The Darklord looked up, with cold red eyes. "What is it, Lucius?"

Malfoy, instead of staying calm, started screaming. "YOU MADE ME KILL HIM! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED MY LIFE!" And lunged at his master. Tom swatted him away like a fly. "That wasn't very smart, Lucius.

"Avada Kedavra!" The killing curse flew at Lucius. It seemed to take forever, as Malfoy's life flashed before him. Almost every memory involved Zeko, once it his Seventh Year at hogwarts. His first kiss with Zeko... Fight with Zeko... And then later on, Saving Zeko... waking up to Zeko curled up next to him... The secret Commintment Ceremony... And then, as the jet hit Lucius, a whisper floated out of his lips. "Thank you."

The next thing the blonde remembered awas opening his eyes, and being infront of the Pearly Gates. Surely something was wrong.. After all Lucius had done, wouldn't he be in hell? But he wasn't. His eyes rested on a fluffy white cat.  
"Zeko..." He murmured. As if in response, the cat suddenly became the White Haired male Lucius had shot.

"You're late." Was all the gold eyed man said, before running into Lucius' arms, and kissing him. Lucius smiled, half clinging to Zeko, as if afraid he would disappear. The couple broke apart, and hand in hand walked into Paradise. For the first time in their lives they would be together forever without fear of being caught. Yeah, what they had was alot like love.

The End


End file.
